It's Blueberry
by ColetteCox
Summary: If only Santana knew that she would be pined to a wall and Sebastian Smythe would be kissing her then she would not have gone to the mall with Brittany. T for language. a bit of Fluff :


So here is my very first one-shot and SEBTANA :) I had this idea while taking a shower and i saw my towel that was colored as a blueberry and remembered my friends gum that tasted like blueberry then this was born 2 hours later XD hahaha so please be kind (-/\-) oh and for my readers of 'Bound to You' the next chapter will be coming soon :) i promise i was just so busy and had complete writers block Y^Y sorry.

so here it is :) enjoy

I don't own anything only the plot :))

* * *

It's Blueberry

Santana's day started off like any normal day. She went to Lima Bean to get her usual coffee before going to McKinley, when a certain Warbler watching her. She had been noticing that the Little Bitchlet had been watching her for a while now and has been civil with the New Directions lately.

"Spying are we Smythe?" asked Santana sneaking behind him.

Sebastian instantly flinched at the voice of the certain Latina that he had been watching. He had been avoiding her for the past month because of what he had been 'experiencing' as he likes to call it. He still remembered his talk with Nick another Warbler that he can open up too when he needed advice on things.

_"So what's wrong?" asked the dark haired boy while they were having coffee at Lima Bean._

_"That Lopez chick . . ." the brunette said._

_Nick suddenly had a huge grin on his face._

_"What about her?" asked the dark haired boy with a grin still on his face._

_"Ever since we had that duet I had been . . . well I had been feeling different, I'm starting to question my sexuality."_

_"Wait are you saying that you like Santana? The Santana Lopez that you said you would never touch?" suddenly, Nick was uncontrollably laughing at him._

_Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "What's so funny?"_

_"I can't believe that you of all people would actually say that! I mean you kept on saying how much of a bitch she is and how you would never touch a girl." said Nick while wiping a tear._

_"And what's so funny about that?"_

_"I just can't believe that Santana of all the girls in the world Santana Lopez would be the one to make you question your sexuality or if I dare say it turn you straight." Nick said, trying to contain his laughter._

"Smythe! Yo! Smythe if you don't answer me now I swear to God- " before Santana could finish her sentence Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"I said, why are you spying at me? I know that you have been looking at me for the past 15 minuets now you twink." She said, while placing her newly manicured hand on the table waiting for his answer. Mean while Sebastian saw inwardly cursing.

"I don't know what you mean." He said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Smythe, I know that you were watching me. I have eyes everywhere."

"So, what if I am?" he lean on his chair smirking at her taunting her.

"Why?" she asked, getting more and more annoyed by his smirk and taunting, suddenly he stood up.

"That. My dear is for you to find out yourself." He whispered to her ear. She could almost feel him smirk.

Before she could even lash back out him, he was gone.

"Damn it! You win this one Twink! But watch your back! I'm going all Lima Heights on your ass!" she shouted at the retreating form.

"Will do," he said, taunting her by giving her a salute.

She entered the halls of McKinley, annoyed of what had just happened.

"Hey, San pissed are we?" asked Blaine.

"Smythe! That bichlet just has to piss me of at the first day of the morning!" she said, showing her distaste by slamming her locker shut.

"What did he do now?"

"Watching me." She said, disappearing in the crowd of teenagers. Leaving Blaine confused by her locker.

She past by Rachel and Finn making out by the Gym. Then she saw her; Brittany. They had broken up because Brittany said that she thinks she loves Artie and is not sure that she is even lesbian anymore.

"Hi, Brit!" she said, placing a smile on her face.

"Hi, San!" she said, hugging her friend "What's wrong? You kind of looked mad, did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong Brit."

"Good. Hey, so I was thinking would you like to come with me to the mall later?" asked Brittany, releasing her friend from her hug.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Later that afternoon Santana and Brittany went to the mall and shopped for a few hours. Before Brittany had to leave because she had a date with Artie.

After Brittany had left she decided to look around more, she went inside Forever 21 and looked around. As she went out of the shop, she heard loud foot steps, suddenly she was pinned to the wall by Sebastian Smythe.

"What the hell, Smythe? You're really are asking for it aren't you?" she asked, her back aching at the suddenly collision. A few passers-by were wide eyed, not able to say a word let alone help the girl being crushed in front of them. She looked up and met Sebastian Smythe's green eyes.

"Hello there, Santana," he said with a grin.

All the snappy comebacks and witty retorts she always had were suddenly gone. She just continued to stare at his green eyes noticing that they had specks of dark blue in them. She had to admit: Sebastian Smythe was indeed attractive for a boy that is. Moments later they heard screeches of girls coming their way. She was about to speak when his hand had clamped it shut.

"Okay, Santana. I know this is a surprise; me pinning you to a wall and all. But please hear me out. I really need your help," he said while his eyes skittishly flickered up and down the hallway of the mall. She could tell from his body language that he was paranoid about something... or someone coming down here. She occasionally caught a glimpse of his pink tongue or felt a warm puff of air as it was expelled from his mouth. His breath smelled like raspberry, or maybe it was blueberry… She could never tell the difference between the two anyway.

"Please just go with it, please," he pleaded, and for unknown reasons she nodded.

She caught another whiff of his breath. She could hear the girls getting closer, and she knew the he heard them too. Slowly, his lips were coming closer to hers.

"Lopez, I owe you one," he said, and before she knew it her lips were already on Sebastian's. She frantically tried to push him off, but his arms gripped her tighter; one hand tangling itself in her hair as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, then she felt it that spark. One drag of his tongue across her bottom lip and she was lost; almost light-headed with the sensations she was feeling. Her bones melted, and she limply pressed her body against the strong chest of Sebastian Smythe. His slick, velvety tongue probed hers gently. He let out a moan gaining a smirk for Santana; no way was she losing this one. He tasted just like raspberry or was it blueberry? Vaguely, she felt her eyes flutter shut, her arms snaking to wrap around his neck pulling him closer, gripping on his brown hair. He gripped her around her waist. Slowly, Sebastian pulled away and turned to the girls that were standing there.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Sebastian! What are you doing here with HER?" a girl asked pouting at Sebastian.

"Me and my girlfriend were just having quality time together," he said with a smile.

"Me and You? Oh hell no!" she said glaring at Sebastian, "And you ladies should not be even be going after him considering his gay!" all the girls glared at her, but she gave them a more menacing glare that would make even Satan himself piss his pants. They all slowly back away, "Yeah! That's right! Run bitches!"

When all the girl were gone Santana turned around and slapped Sebastian on the face.

"How dare you! You twink! You pin me to a wall and kiss me! I'm going to go Lima Height's on you!" she suddenly attacked Sebastian but stopped by the guard. But living a scratch on Sebastian's face. "That's right Little Bitchlet! You run before you die!" she shouted while trying to get away from the clutches of the guard.

A week had past before Santana got a text from Sebastian himself; she had been thinking of the kiss day in and day out, it was actually not a bad kiss the truth is she like it actually. She snapped out of her thought and read the text.

I wanted to tell you that I sorry for what I did. So, I hope that when you cool down meet me at Lima Bean at 10 tomorrow.

-Sebastian

The next morning, Santana went to Lima Bean, and immediately saw a familiar brunette. She walked up to him, and he smiled.

"I'm glad you came," he said with a ghost of a smile in his face. She sat down at the chair across from him, crossing her legs.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I ordered you black coffee instead,"

"Black's fine. Now get to apologizing," she said.

"Good," he said, and then he started to look nervous, "Santana…"

Santana almost chocked on her coffee at the sincerity of his voice.

"What?"

"First, I would want to say sorry about the kiss. I'm really, really sorry,"

"Go on," she said with a smirk; god how she wish she had a camera right now. He smirked back at her, happy that she finally she was being civil. But he still had more things to take care of. He was really nervous now; his palms were sweating.

"Sebastian, You look nervous,"

"Well, what I was trying to say is… I- I like you, Santana!"

"Y-you what?"

"I like you – no like is not even the right word… I'm in love with you. At first, I didn't even know. But then I started to get nervous around you. And I NEVER, EVER get nervous!"

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Calm down," she said, trying to calm him down since people were starting to look; she wouldn't care but he looked like a mad man right now and she wanted to hear more of this.

"So that's why you were looking at me," she said, and Sebastian just nodded.

"So, that kiss?" she asked.

"That was intentional. I just guessed that you won't notice that I have feelings for you if I didn't do something drastic, you kind of like it when people are rough with you."

"So you really like me?" she asked smirking , and he nodded. "Then kiss me right here, right now,"

She wanted to know if it will feel like it did yesterday. She wanted to know if that spark was really there. And before she knew it, she was leaning to Sebastian. His eyes had brightened. He leaned closer, and his lips were slowly descending to Santana's. Then as their lips touched, they felt the spark. But this kiss was different from yesterday. This one was soft and gentle. Never in her life Santana had think that she would love a soft and gentle kiss and mostly from a guy. She could feel him smile as they broke the kiss and she began to smile herself.

"Wow," was all that they can say. Santana did what she never thought she would do in front of Sebastian Smythe "I never thought I would fall for you of all people," she said with a smile, "And who knew that, that the Twink was actually a good kisser."

"So I have been told. They don't call me the Sex God for nothing," he said with a cheeky smile.

"One last thing."

"Yes?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Why do you taste like raspberry?"

"It's blueberry gum," he said while kissing her again.

* * *

Was it good? i hope so please feel free to add it to your favorite's or add me to your favorite authors (HA! i wish -_-) and BTW you can ANON review :) thanks again for reading and please also visit my other story 'Bound to You' :) don't forget to review :))

Press the Review Button


End file.
